His Mistress, Demon Hunter
by ayodaylei
Summary: Ciel is a businessman aided by a demon, Cecile is a demon hunter aided by an angel. But when Cecile's latest assignment is the Phantomhive butler,Sebastian, all heaven AND hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing will ever be the same, not for me. Ever since the day of my family's massacre my life took a drastic turn, not sure if it was better or worse, now, I'm a Demon Hunter.

Somehow the heavens knew I couldn't do it alone so they sent me an Angel butler, no literally, he has wings and everything, but his service wasn't free. After my goal is achieved he will "purify" my soul and send the world into Armageddon as willed by God. When he purifies my soul he'll erase me from this world altogether, no afterlife, so I have to make this life count. My father was a mobster who contracted with a demon, knowing he and the rest of my family would have gone to hell otherwise, he allowed the demon eat all their souls, "saving" them so to speak.

Either way my job is to kill demons, an easy enough task so far. But all that changed when my childhood friend, Ceiel Phantomhive, became my latest assignment.

* * *

><p>My father, by whatever means, was a fabulously wealthy multi-billionaire, with a title no less. So I, Cecile Dufort became Countess of Dufort. This masquerade made it easy enough to get near Ciel; it was killing him and his butler that was the hard part. How could I even lay a finger on my best friend, technically my only friend, who has been through just as much as I have?<p>

"You're worried about confronting him, aren't you Milady", my butler, Allen, always manages to have a smile on his face and say the right thing at the right time… it's annoying.

"It's a job like any other, I see no need to worry", in all honesty I'm actually a pretty good liar, but still, he sees right through me.

"You never knew any of the other's personally; your childhood friend would be a different story. But I must warn you Milady, you must complete this job, it might be an interesting development", again with his "I know everything" smile-who does he think he is- that's when I remember he's an angel.

Our conversation ends as we pulled up to the Phantomhive manor waiting to be greeted by Ciel and his demon butler. The carriage comes to a stop and Allen gets out first to help me out, I take a look at Ciel who was supposed to be taller by now yet has an air of maturity. Our butlers have somewhat of a death-glaring contest until we both tell them to behave. We're invited inside to his study, we both have a seat on opposite sides of the table while the demon-scratch that-_Sebastian_, makes us tea.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what brings you to this side of London", he stacks the paperwork he was supposedly doing earlier, but I already know he hates paperwork. He can't fool me.

"Well I'm here to re-open a murder case, and I figured you'd be the person to go to for that sort of thing", Sebastian came in pushing a food cart with tea and some kind of cake I've never heard of,

"In honor of our lovely guest, I've prepared a vanilla bean cake with crème cheese frosting and crushed hazelnuts. Please enjoy Milady", he had the same smile as Allen , who looked ready to slice his head off for calling me that.

"My apologies Sebastian, but I don't much care for sugar", I could tell he was surprised, a 13-year-old who doesn't eat sweets-someone alert the presses.

"No need, I guess I was so used to catering to my master's sweet tooth that I didn't take your pallet into consideration. So for that I apologize, _Milady_, he cut his eyes over to Allen at the word "milady" obviously intending to put him on the defensive. But I couldn't let that happen yet.

Sebastian left the study and I continued the conversation while Ciel was eating,

"So like I said, a while back there was a mass murder of one of the most affluent families on the Upper East Side. The yard came and did a basic onceover of the crime scene and compiled a short suspect list, however when they never found anything conclusive so they closed the case", I waited for Ciel to respond since he already finished is cake.

"I'm sorry, but the Queen only gets me involved if the case has something to do with the underworld, I'm not with the yard so I don't do that kind of work. And I'm sure your doing someone a great service by wanting to get the case re-opened, but you're getting too attached to this. It's best if you just let it go", he didn't seem the least bit fazed about this, but I wasn't going to "let it go".

"My point is that no other noble would get their hands dirty with these kind of accusations, it had to be someone with nothing to lose. Someone _from_ the underworld"

"And _my_ point is that you're a noble yourself, so you have no reason to go this far for some family that died a long time ago. If it was that important I would have read it in the paper or gotten a message from the Queen"

I could tell I wasn't going to get any farther than this so I let the conversation drop. I then took his mind off the subject by asking him about the latest toys the Funtom Company was selling, it must have worked, he went from a monologue on the toys they were producing to a tangent ending with something about candy. After he was finished I said it was getting late and that I should get going.

"Aren't you staying in town a little longer?"

"Yes", I do not like where this is going.

"Then why don't you stay here? There are plenty of guest rooms, and we already have a lot of catching up to do", red flag going up. He must have something planed, one, he always does, two, Ciel was never one to "catch up" with anyone. I'll play along, for now, Allen could be right-this could be an interesting development.


	2. Chapter 2

His Mistress, Demon Hunter-Chapter 2

Reluctantly I agreed to stay. Even though I have zero tolerance for demons I figured direct observation was best for this kind of assignment. Of course Allen would be with me at all times, I'm observing the target, I'm not stupid. Every demon has a weak spot… but unless I find it I'm walking right into a death sentence. It was late in the evening and I was ready to retire, Ciel had ordered Sebastian to show me to the guest room after dinner. Once dinner was over Sebastian led me, and Allen who I had ordered never to leave my side, to my room.

Once I was inside I kept my back to the door, "Allen is the butler gone?"

"I believe so Milady"

I stare at the neatly made queen-sized bed in front of me, "Burn these sheets and replace them with new ones. Under no circumstances is that demon allowed to even touch me, that's an order."

Compliantly Allen touched the bed and it ignited in blue flames. As the smoke began to clear he laid the duvet cover over the smoke and smoothed it out on top of perfectly made bed sheets. He then turned and knelled with a hand over his hart, "Yes, Milady."

As I lay in bed that night I have to admit, Allen said "Milady" like he was asserting dominance over me. I find it amazing how possessive supernatural beings can be.

The next day Allen dresses me in my grey box-neck blouse, my black and green jumper skirt, my knee high lace-up boots and green knee high socks. I extend my right hand to Allen and he places my father's emerald ring on my thumb. Fully dressed Sebastian comes to take me to the dining room where a buffet of western-London quinine awaits me. I try to hide the disgusted look on my face at the thought of this food… _demonic _food.

"Ciel, I have to apologize. It seems we've gotten off on the wrong foot with that proposal yesterday, perhaps we can put it behind us?"

"Well Cecile, I suppose I could excuse the fact that you were completely out of line. Just this once. But other than that it's good to see you", I forgot how good he was at backhanded complements.

To avoid suspicion I had Allen put a scone and three slices of ham on my plate. He put the plate down in front of me and I just stared at it for a moment, it could be poisoned, nothing is below a demon. But he couldn't do anything to his master's food, so it's not tainted. I decide to take a bite of the ham, seconds after I put it in my mouth I'm speechless. Words can't describe the complexity of the flavor—no, the sensation. The butlers stand on one side of the dining room,

"It seems Milady has taken a keen interest in my cooking. I'm so glad she's enjoying it", Sebastian flaunts his signature smirk.

"Drooling yet? But never forget she will always be **my** lady", Allen lowers his eyes.

* * *

><p>When Cecile says "I went" she means her and Allen<p>

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

His Mistress, Demon Hunter

Ceil takes me to his office after breakfast. I notice the ever-growing pile of paperwork on his desk that he's yet to glance at, otherwise his desk is filled with newspapers—new and old, opened mail, and a letter from the Queen which he is currently reading. Even though our area of expertise… differs, both of us still work for the Queen—he handles threats that have been brought to her attention, and I handle the threats she has yet to see. I remember once he called on me for help with one of these cases, but those are a distant memory. I pick up the letter off of his desk and skim to the important points, a case involving a shard of the Hope Diamond—only a few shards were ever found in England.

This assignment could prove to be interesting, "I'm going to accompany you on this assignment".

Ceil doesn't look pleased, "That won't be necessary; Sebastian and I are perfectly capable".

"I don't remember asking. I _am _coming with you whether you like it or not, I'm quite familiar with this Hope Piece and I know a thing or two on investigating", I can honestly say that wasn't a lie. My father's ring was originally an emerald cut off from the Hope diamond, and I can't just go around killing random people because I think their demons.

"Alright then. We're going to what they call the "Frost Fair", a fair held on the frozen River Thames. A man who stole the Hope Piece was reportedly frozen under the ice with the diamond in hand. Our job is to find the diamond and return it to the Queen, simple enough", he explained the assignment while drinking his tea.

I left the study and returned to my room. If we are to go, I'll have to keep Allen's anger under control; I assume keeping him busy should be enough. I sit on the soft duvet cover of my demon-free bed.

"Allen, prepare my coat, gloves, and boots; we're going on a little detour", I turn to see my coat, gloves, and boots were at the foot of my bed, and Allen kneeling before me, "Yes, Milady".

Later that evening we arrive on the fair grounds, he wasn't joking when he said _ice_, we're standing on it. We stay together and search every booth for the diamond, which turned out unsuccessful, considering most carried nothing but imitation garbage; like the Funtom's "Noah's Ark".

The merchant notices me pointing at it, "Ah young miss, you have a good eye. This is an original Funtom Toy Company Noah's Ark—", I drowned him out.

"Ceil… Phantomhive?"

We all turn to see a Scotland Lard investigator, Ceil gave a snarky comment and attempted to walk away, however 'Aberline' tried to touch his shoulder. I smacked his hand away, well aware of Ceil's apiphobia*****.

"I'm afraid that's not a good idea. You see my friend here can be a bit… sensitive", I struggled trying to find a word I wouldn't regret later.

All of us then went into a small café to discuss the details of why he was here. He told us about his case to find the Hope Piece. He was then interrupted by an oriental man in a traditional kimono _(I suppose this is the "Lao" he was telling me about)_, he told us that the diamond we were looking for is supposedly "cursed", and how all who ware it seem to come to an untimely end. I had no reason to believe in curses, if I did I wouldn't be able to do my job, but Aberline seems to be shaking. Ceil and I deduct that he is unfit to carry out this assignment.

"Since it appears you have too weak of a stomach for this, so Ceil and I will take over from here. But then again you can deny us, however your supervisor might meet _his own _untimely end, but none of us want that now do we?"

He had no choice but to take us The Undertaker's tent. He went in, second later the whole tent erupted with laughter and the rest of us went inside. Undertaker seemed almost giddy when he saw me.

"Oh Miss. Girrard, it's been a while hasn't it?", Ceil gave me a confused look,

"Cecile how do you know the Undertaker?", I shivered and buttoned the top two buttons of my blouse.

"Well let's just say he had a weird since of humor a while back".

The conversation dropped from there, Ceil was yelling at the Undertaker trying to get him to say where the ring was but I stopped him.

"Undertaker, has any interesting bodies turned up around here lately?".

"Why yes. A young man was frozen here a few days ago, had to break the ice just to get the corpse out, but he did have a shiny ring with 'em", that's just what I needed to know.

"Do you know what happened to the ring?", he paused to think and put his finger up when he had an answer.

His finger then curled over, "Um well no. But I saw a strange man walk out of me shop, I went to check the body and the ring was gone".

"Alright, the ring appears to have been stolen from the body. Chances are the theft hid it somewhere on the fairgrounds, so if we split up we can cover more ground", I turned back to the others to see their jaws dropped, Ceil stared at me wide-eyed, Sebastian's mouth opened slightly, and Aberline's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Well you didn't expect me to stand around waiting for you all to figure it out did you? We're splitting up, I'll go with Ceil", that last part I had expected to get some protest out of Sebastian, but I didn't.

* * *

><p>Sebastian and Allen<p>

I waited until Lady Cecile and the Young Master were out of earshot and then walked off with Allen.

"So when exactly where you planning to expose you're little secrets?", I questioned Allen.

"I don't know what you mean"

"I already know your Mistress is a demon hunter and you, in fact, are an angel, whether or not the young master knows of this I'm not sure of", his expression instantly fell.

"Well I can assure you your master is safe, for now. I'm afraid Lady Cecile is a little less than egger to pull the trigger on him, but trust me, if it were up to me you would die where you stand".

"Well _I'll _assure you of this; the moment I suspect the young master's life is in danger your Lady's life will end, and I'm quite sure one of the traits of a incompetent butler, is having his Mistress die under his care", with that I walked away, "The ring is being offered as a prize for the ice-sculpting contest, but surely a competent butler would know that much".

* * *

><p>Cecile POV<p>

We found the ring on a model for an ice-sculpting contest, our butlers followed after us. Once we saw the panel of judges a shiver went up Ceil's spine—an assignment gone horribly wrong I presume. Apparently the ring will be given as a prize to whoever wins this ice sculpting contest. I should be able to assess Sebastian's abilities, and more importantly what to look out for. I can't stand this kind of job; you might as well be tap-dancing on a minefield.

Ceil and Sebastian makes one team while Allen and I make another. Once our time is done we go to take our place on the stage when I see three men who fit the robbers profile to a T, I decide to get a better look.

I whisper to Allen, "Allen I'm going to get some air, cover for me"

"Yes, Milady"

I'm nearly a master at stealth so slipping away in the crowd is a simple task, I leave the fairgrounds and head to my own private carriage to retrieve my sniper. Most everyone is on the fairgrounds so there's no need to conceal it. I choose a spot adjacent to stage with a near perfect shot, once some commotion starts I should be able to dispose of them. Usually things can get quite boring without Devine intervention, but as long as Ceil is alive I can have an open season, and I'm not just sitting around getting fat.

The crowd starts to thin as—the apparent bomber—points a revolver at Ceil, while he's occupied I take out the short one on his right leaving his bodily fluids to stain the ice. I quickly duck in preparation for the blind shots in my general direction. I set up again to see the ice has been broken, damn this is a dumb bomber—I take out the other guy leaving his corpse to float away. I find that the statue holding the ring is gone, now seeing no reason to keep him alive, I take him out when he's close to the edge making his limp body sink to the bottom of the lake.

Due to my speed and accuracy it looks like they all just dropped dead. I'm just now noticing the huge ice-sculpted Noah's Ark with Ceil on it standing triumphantly as if he took them all out. That was the one attribute of his I was counting on.

* * *

><p>*<strong>apiphobia<strong> - fear of being touched


	4. Chapter 4

_**I chase my brother Arthur through the courtyard to get back a doll he had stolen from me. I wanted to dress her up nice for this evening, but my brother was dangling her in front of me as he weaved through the rose bushes. I stopped to catch my breath and my sister Beatrice shows up with our dog Hannah. We were all exited for tonight was our birthday. Our mother was going to do mine and Beatrice's hair, and father was going to give all of us a present. Later that evening I was looking for my family wondering where they disappeared to when suddenly I heard a shriek, I ran towards the dining room to find a strange man looming over my brother. Arthur desperately tried to crawl away but had his back up against the wall. The man grabbed him by the neck and ripped out his throat leaving his blood to drain from his neck on to the pristine white carpet. My sister came in, she was somewhere between being mortified by our brother's corpse and running for her own life. However she didn't make it two steps before the man punched a whole straight through her with a loud cracking sound, leaving a gaping hole through her corpse. My parents came down to morn their brutally murdered children only to have the man squeeze their heads together leaving them to topple over their children. Later that night I was branded with a branding iron and given to a grown man, who I assumed was some kind of priest, as a mistress.**_

_**Happy birthday to me.**_

I woke up in a cold sweat, my nightshift adhering to every crevice of my body. I involuntarily touch the mark in the center of my lower back. It's been years since I last had that dream, the night of my eleventh birthday. Whoever that man was he had a sadistic and twisted mind, I could live with them just being gunned down (with my father's line of work it couldn't have been ruled out), but they were all viciously murdered… in front of me. I sit up in bed for a while to regain composure when Allen comes in with my change of clothes and lays them on the bed. I decide on an all-black ensemble as I normally do a week before that day, I don't even need a calendar to know it is coming up. That dream haunts me every night until my birthday. I finish what's on my breakfast cart and head out to the foyer, Allen following orders as usual and minutes behind me, but when I arrive at the top of the staircase I see Ceil with a strange blonde-haired girl giving him a small box. I know Ceil has told me about her but I couldn't remember her name. The girl and I have a brief stand-off; she's almost my exact opposite. Her ivory skin in contrast to my tinted skin, her long blonde pig-tail styled hair in contrast to my shoulder length black hair, and her pink sweet Lolita dress in contrast to my black Gothic Lolita one. Like night and day.

She fumed at Ceil, "Ceil just who the hell is she! She better not be your mistress of some sort", my face scrunches up at the word _'mistress'. _I storm over to her and get up in her face.

I nearly growl at her, "For your information "she" has a name, so don't address me if you don't know it. And second, I am by no means a _**mistress**_", I hiss, "And just who are you to accuse Ceil of having one", she hid behind Ceil and put her arm around him in a half hug.

"Ceil are you just going to stand there and let her talk to me like that! Bitch has no class", the expression of anger on my face did not waver.

"Indeed not", I couldn't tell if he was replying to her question or to her comment, "Cecile I'm going to ask you not to speak that way about Lady Elizabeth. If you approach my fiancé like that again there will be consequences"

Elizabeth hugged Ceil and looked at me through her peripheral vision, "Well I'm afraid I must be going now, see you later Ceil", she gave him a peak on the cheek, "And I'll see _you_ later _Cecile_", and with that she left.

"Well in my opinion she's the one who needs to learn some class. But what was that about?"

He sighed, "Well what was I supposed to do? She's my fiancé, any damage done now will only double by the time we're legally married"

"I never asked you to put your hands on her, but what I'm wondering is how you could just dog me like that without a second thought", he turned his back to me and didn't answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian and Allen<strong>

I watched as Milady storm off down the stairs, but I figure I have an easier time managing her temper tantrums better than Sebastian can with his charge. I decide to give her exactly one minute to cool off before I go searching for her.

Sebastian and I are alone now, "So, if you don't mind me asking, what has your charge in a foul mood today? Demon"

"Well—angel—I'm afraid today is the eve of my Master's birthday, not a day he really wants to remember", he gives a demonic yet sympathetic smile.

"I can't say Milady has had any better experiences with her own birthday, so that's why she requests that I choose an all-black ensemble for her today"

"I don't mean to pry, but do you mind telling me what happened on that day?"

"Only if you are willing to divulge", my ultimatum got through to him.

"Fine. One my Master's tenth birthday his estate burned down, later that night he was branded and kept as a slave. Incidentally that was the same night we originally formed our contract", he finished and looked at me expectantly. I guess it is my turn now.

"Well on the day of Milady's eleventh birthday her entire family was brutally murdered and their bodies burned along with the rest of her estate. Later she was given to a man as a mistress and branded as his property. As you can see she doesn't take kindly to being referred to by that title"

He looked intrigued, "Who killed her family?"

"Since she was the only witness the killer is unknown. But Milady is sure of this: he was a demon. And that is why she vowed to exterminate every last one on the face of the earth, and once she works up the nerve to kill your master, that will be you too"

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian POV<strong>

Somehow I remember something like that, I did kill a family once. Some kind of Mafia boss, ordered me to kill himself, his wife, and his two children—so there was only four. But Lady Cecile… no that's impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>Cecile POV<strong>

Evening comes around and I still haven't seen Ceil, or Sebastian for that matter, I figure they can't just disappear like that. But even if I found them I highly doubt Ceil would even look at me after what happened this morning, so I don't bother to look. A few more hours pass and evening turns to night, I have to go looking for them.

I summon Allen, "**Allen! Come here right now!**"

He appears before me, "Do you need something Milady?"

I've laid out my collection on the bed and I chose three and click all of them. I then turn to Allen, "Take me to Ceil Phantomhive this instant, that's an order!"

Two slits open up in the back of his jacket, two feathery white wings then grow out and flap twice. He picks me up bridal-style and I wrap my arms around his neck, "Yes, Milady"

With me in his arms he opens the window and jumps out. At first we are falling, but he opens his wingspan moments before we hit the ground—trying to impress me I suppose—but the only thought on my mind is Ceil. It took me some time to get used to being suspended in the air hundreds of feet off the ground, but I learn fast. We fly over most of London's countryside before he stops in mid-air near an abandoned tower. Ceil.

"He's in there. I'll land so we can enter—", I cut him off.

"Keep flying! We don't have time to climb all those stairs to get to the top, by that time Ceil might already be dead"

"Then hold on tight", I comply and lock my arms around his neck as tight as they will allow. Allen then dips down and gives his wings one good flap that sends us hurtling towards the tower, he speeds up as we approach the tower and covers me with both of his wings at the last possible second. We break through the stone and land right in the middle of the action. I slide out of Allen's arms and pull out one of my guns, I then gun down the man made of wood and he plummets to the ground. I then point the gun at Ceil.

"C..Cecile, what are you doing?", he manages to stutter out a compete sentence.

I click the gun, "Look I'm only going to say this once: I am a demon hunter and Allen is an angel. We're here for Sebastian, the demon, and you Ceil, the demon's master. So I figured if we both want to get on with our lives you two should just go in peace", his face scrunched up.

"**Sebastian!**", his butler lunges at me.

"**Allen!**", he tackles Sebastian and fights him. An angel vs a demon—this should be monumental—but right now I just don't give a damn.

Ceil's look doesn't fade, "How could you? God you're such a freaking idiot! You can't even tell when someone _loves you_"

My eyes widen, "I've always loved you. I was devastated when they told me I was engaged to Lizzie, but I went through with it because I knew that's what you would have wanted me to do!", shaking I lower the gun and fall to my knees.

I cannot speak, I have no words at the tip of my tongue. But I can't pull the trigger either. Allen sees me and stops fighting.

"What are you doing! Kill him now!"

"I… I can't"

He grunts, "You want to know something Milady?", he appears behind me and restrains me. He forces my head up to look at Sebastian, "The demon that murdered your loved ones, is standing right in front of you", I stop breathing for a second.

The feathers on Allen's wings stand straight up as he cups them around me, "But since that doesn't matter you can die now", he gets a sadistic look on his face just as a cloud of black smoke surrounds me and pushes him away. A woman in a metal leotard emerged from the smoke. She has tan skin, silverish long hair, and if I do say so myself, rather large breasts that the leotard pretty much left exposed. She was wearing shoulder-length gloves and thigh-high boots that matched her leotard that went up to her neck. And she had the eyes of a demon.

She spoke in a smooth calm voice, "It seems you have summoned me", she looks me up and down, "Very well. Do you wish to form a contract with me? I must warn you though; if you say "yes" the gates of heaven will be forever out of your reach. Now I will ask you again: _do you wish to form a contract with me?"_, her eyes glowed a strange pink color. I honestly had no idea what to do. I can either say no and be killed by the angel that was always by my side, or I could say yes and turn my back on everything I've worked for un until now.

She grows impatient, "I'm waiting"

I don't hesitate any further, "**I do!**"

She smiles. Shrouded in black feathers she kneels down, she places one hand on my back and her other hand on my chest. My skin sizzles as she presses down harder, she lifts her hand away from my singed top to reveal a teal star with some kind of rose design underneath with the skin around it having a new tint of purple. A faustian contract. I look up at her to see her in a black/grey/purple maid uniform.

"So what will you have my name to be?"

I know just the name, "H… Hannah"


End file.
